


We are the Champions

by 07_24_3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于欧冠。<br/>或许在2017年，曼城打完欧冠后会更新。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are the Champions

__Iniesta在赛后和队友们一个个祝贺过后找到了场地另一边低垂着头的Silva。

“嘿，David，表现的不错。”

“可是我们还是输了，不是吗？”Silva抽抽鼻子，“你们表现的更好，你们配得上这个胜利。”

Iniesta揽过Silva的肩膀，小梅林乖乖地靠在他怀里，两个人一起走向球员通道。

“或许我永远也无法成为像你那样的中场大师。我马上就要30岁了，不久也要走下坡路了。”Silva有些自暴自弃地说，“或许我永远也达不到像你一样的高度。”

“说什么呢？”Iniesta晃了晃Silva，“你明明做的很好，你们全队都是，不过是运气稍差了些。况且你比我要年轻好几岁，你还有很长的一段路要走呢。”

他顿了顿：“明年，明年你们一定能创造历史。”

* * *

Silva坐在从巴塞罗那飞回曼彻斯特的飞机上，旅途中他因疲惫而睡着了。

梦中他梦见了闪着银光的欧冠奖杯，飞舞着的彩带，被圣西罗的灯光照亮的夜空，

还有一个有些陌生的金发少年。

* * *

“你好，我是Kevin de Bruyne，你可以叫我Kevin。”刚转会来到曼城的新人微笑着，朝Silva伸出手。

Silva盯着Kevin的脸有些出神，

这是他在梦中看见的那个人。

* * *

最后Kevin的加入也没能给他们带来一个大耳朵杯，Silva甚至连梦中的圣西罗都没有去到。

他坐在板凳上看完了整场比赛。

他感觉好内疚，

要是自己在第一回合没有受伤，这次他就能上场，Aguero就不用回撤到中场来，他的位置就会更靠近对方禁区一些，而这意味着更多的射门机会。

只是一个进球啊，他们就能离欧冠奖杯不过咫尺。

只是差一个进球啊。

* * *

“没关系的David，明年我们可以继续努力。

至少今年我们证明了曼城在欧战赛场上并不是谁都可以捏的软柿子啊。”

一个声音对Silva说，

“只要不放弃希望，就一定能够做到。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有任何常识性的错误请立马告诉我，谢谢。  
> 不要问我为啥提到丁丁时不打姓，太长了。  
> 其实本来第一段我是想写白席的呢。


End file.
